Mi Reflejo
by siReNa-cHan
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que vez en mi? Una chica seria, actitud sin emociones, claramente antisocial, callada al punto de ser desagradable, alguien casi humana... ¿Es eso lo que todos ven? ¿Así soy en realidad?
1. Chapter 1

**---**

**Si pensaban que no volverían a verme… que equivocados estaban XD**

**---**

**...::Mi Reflejo::...**

**---**

**Capitulo 1**

Era una mañana fría como todas en Tokio-3, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Me levanté y me fijé en el reloj, eran las 7:05. Era demasiado temprano para ir a la escuela pero no me importó.

Como siempre, después de levantarme, tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con mi uniforme y me preparé una tostada con mermelada para desayunar. En realidad, no tenía hambre, pero para empezar un día eso era algo básico. Salí de la pequeña cocina para encontrarme con mi apartamento en un total desorden y sucio. No me importaba ¿Por qué había de importarme?, para vivir no necesitaba un lugar limpio u ordenado. Tomé mis cosas y salí del apartamento.

Me dirigí a la escuela como normalmente lo hacía. Tomé la ruta por el parque y llegué sin problemas, solo me senté en la misma banca cerca de la ventana y esperé mirando hacia ella. Era demasiado temprano. Unos minutos más tarde los alumnos comenzaban a llegar, entre ellos la delegada: Horaki Hikari.

- Hola Rei¿Cómo estás hoy? – Me dijo ella alegremente.

No le presté atención¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? sólo era un saludo, una seña insignificante, una muestra de… ¿Amistad? Moví mi cabeza en señal de que la había escuchado y ella, al ver mi respuesta, fue a su asiento a trabajar.

Ella me conocía, sabía que al saludarme corría el riesgo de que la ignorara y no le contestase, pues no es muy común de mí ser amigable con las personas. A pesar de eso, algunas personas toman cariño conmigo y no les molesta que sea tan seria y nada amigable, pues así es mi forma de ser. Así era yo…

---

Lentamente, los demás alumnos llegaron y las clases empezaron. Llegó el cambio de hora y la profesora Takando entro al salón. Esta maestra, que era la encargada de impartirnos Geografía, solía hacer preguntas a los alumnos para ver su rendimiento.

- … Bien, después de esta breve explicación, alguien podría decirme ¿Cuál fue la conclusión de esta lección? – Disimuladamente volteó a verme.

Ella sabía que yo siempre conocía la respuesta a las preguntas pues a pesar de no ser la más inteligente siempre prestaba atención, pero también sabia que yo era muy tímida para hablar en frente del grupo y no solía participar muy seguido. Sólo me sonrió y busco a otra persona que se ofreciera a contestar, pues yo no lo haría. Así era yo…

- Señor Suzuhara, como está poniendo tanta atención a la clase¿Podría responder a la pregunta? – Le dijo la profesora al ver al chico dormido.

Al instante, él se levanto de un sobresalto y al ver que toda la clase lo miraba se puso nervioso. No comprendí por que lo estaba, así que fijé mi vista nuevamente a la ventana.

- Ah¿Qué? Emmm pues… - Decía él rascándose la cabeza intentando encontrar respuesta, aun medio dormido después de despertar de un profundo sueño. – Si, yo… ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Esto causo una carcajada general en el grupo. No pude encontrarle gracia a lo sucedido, por eso no reí como lo habían hecho todos.

- Señor Suzuhara, por favor retírese de mi clase.

Los alumnos rieron nuevamente y al salir Suzuhara del salón, empezamos otra vez con las clases.

---

Poco tiempo después llegó la hora del receso, Salí del salón y fui a la cafetería por un refresco. No tenía hambre aún, así que sólo llevé eso a una mesa apartada y me senté sola a tomar la bebida. De repente, una chica, nueva al parecer, se me acercó con varias invitaciones en las manos.

- Hola muchacha, – Me dijo animadamente. – mi nombre es Meiko y voy a ofrecer una fiesta este fin de semana. No estarán mis padres así que tú sabes, habrá chicos, bebidas, comida y una piscina para los que quieran refrescarse. Estoy invitando a toda la escuela y me preguntaba si gustarías ir.

- Yo no asisto a fiestas. – Le contesté sin levantar la mirada.

- ¡Oh vamos¡No seas amargada! – Replicó con una voz algo caprichosa. – Será divertido, ésta podría ser tu primera fiesta y podrás pescarte a alguien si quieres. – Ante este comentario guiñó el ojo. – ¿Qué dices chica?

- … Lo pensaré. – dije.

La chica se veía ofendida, al parecer no le agradó mi manera de ser ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? así es mi manera de hablar ante la gente y no la cambiaria sólo para agradarle. Así era yo…

- Bueno… te dejaré una tarjeta por si cambias de parecer.

Al dejar la tarjeta a mi alcance se alejó de mí. La verdad me agradó un poco pues se estaba volviendo molesta.

- Esa mujer… mas fría y se congela.

- No te preocupes, es que ella es muy tímida. – Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien. Era Ikari, Shinji Ikari.

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí, ella es una compañera de clases.

- ¿¡Y ya te acostumbraste a tratar con una persona así!? – Le preguntó la niña molesta bastante sorprendida.

- La verdad a veces me asusta un poco porque es muy seria. – Le contestó él con tranquilidad. - No le gusta abrirse ante la gente, suele portarse indiferente cuando no quiere que se le acerquen, pero es una buena persona.

- ¿Pero no te hartas de que siempre te ignore y te trate como si fueras algo de aire? – Repuso ella, al parecer, inconforme.

- …Sólo un poco – Dijo encogiendo los hombros, como habitualmente solía hacerlo al estar inseguro al responder.

- Oh… ¿Y cuál es su nombre?

- Ayanami, Rei Ayanami – Dice él, mientras los dos nuevamente posan su mirada sobre mi.

Así soy yo, una persona fría y seria, con una voz cortante y un carácter impenetrable. No me importa si me miran o señalan, mucho menos que me hablen¿De que me sirve? sólo son estorbos más de la vida. Mi única misión aquí es pilotear el Eva 00 y deshacerme de los Ángeles que atacan el cuartel. De ahí, mi vida no tiene importancia. Me habían creado para esto y de esto moriría, sólo un instrumento más… y no me importa. No tengo gustos, no me importa el amor o la amistad, no conozco para que interesan los sentimientos, sólo soy yo. Es lo único que tengo y para lo único que vivo…

Así soy, así es Rei Ayanami…

---

¿Así soy en realidad?

**---**

**¡Hola!**

**Genial… nuevamente vuelvo con algo más decente y que no es intento de one-shot. En verdad, no se por donde empezar XD.**

**Se que extrañaran los S-C y todas las demás porquerías que hacía con los personajes en los paréntesis (Créanme, yo también TT.), pero como leen, esto no es algo con lo que pueda jugar mucho… para eso están los comentarios finales del autor que nadie lee.**

… **No, no me pondré a hacer escenitas ahora.**

**Bien, aclaremos:**

**La Rei que leen ahora es la tercera, por lo tanto, sus sentimientos de rechazo hacia Gendo se levantarán poco a poco… tal vez no será tan lento el proceso pero no quiero adelantar.**

**Ahora la narradora no soy yo… sí, ya lo leyeron, pero lo escribo. Creerán que es algo muy complicado, entrar como si fueran mis pensamientos y escribirlo de la manera tan seca que Rei lo diría (¡Lo hace!), pero sólo hay que cambiar un poco la perspectiva, no es muy complicado. Además le da más emoción a las cosas, lo podrán leer luego.**

**Agradecimientos a la rata, digo, Neo XD mi pre-reader y a todo aquel que leyó Coqueta y me dio apoyo moral para seguir escribiendo.**

**Todo por ahora, espero respuestas, comentarios, amenazas a muerte, sugerencias, mandar saludos a mi madre y todo lo que se les ocurra por los Reviews , pero también sean sutiles D.**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


	2. Chapter 2

**---**

**Disclamer:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax.**

… **no sé porque siempre ponen esto :/ si no, esta página no se llamaría****fan**** fiction.**

**---**

**..::Mi Reflejo::..**

**---**

**Capítulo 2**

Por la tarde, después de la escuela, me dirigí al cuartel de Nerv donde el comandante Ikari me esperaba para las pruebas. Intenté apresurarme pues tuve un pequeño percance con su hijo, Shinji Ikari. Fue una situación algo incomoda, pero algo en ello no entendía.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos sin esperar toparme con nadie, cuando al doblar la esquina, Shinji Ikari tropezó conmigo pues traía varios libros de la biblioteca que no lo dejaban ver. Como siempre, torpemente se disculpó ante mí inclinándose de una manera exagerada y comenzó a recoger los libros.

Lo miré atentamente, no supe porque. Lo que normalmente haría en una situación así sería levantarme, hacer caso omiso a las disculpas e irme como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, no comprendí porque, le estaba ayudando. Me incliné, tomé unos libros cerca de mí y se los entregué.

Él me observó atónito y confundido, luego miró los libros y volvió a verme. Tal vez le sorprendió mi amabilidad tanto como a mí. En el momento de recibirlos, me sonrió…

Fue sólo un instante, pero aun siento ese cosquilleo desde que lo vi. Quisiera entenderlo, pero esa y otras emociones están fuera de mi alcance. Vi mi reloj, estaba un poco retrasada. Caminé un poco rápido porque al comandante no le gusta que lo dejen esperar y no pensaba en decepcionarlo.

---

Llegué al punto de encuentro con el comandante Ikari. A juzgar de su expresión, se veía algo impaciente, pero no molesto.

- Llegas tarde. – Anunció después de ver su reloj de muñeca.

- Tuve un accidente sin importancia, pero no volverá a suceder. – Le dije después de dar mi reverencia en forma de disculpa.

- Eso espero.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, yo lo seguí y camine detrás de él, casi a su lado.

- Y dime Rei¿Por qué te retrasaste? – Me preguntó un poco mas tranquilo.

- Choqué con Ikari en la escuela.

- Ese niño, – Masculló molesto, más para si mismo que para los dos. – nunca dejará de ser tan torpe.

No quise meterme en problemas, así que no mencione nada al respecto.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes hoy, Rei¿Sucedió algo bueno en la escuela? – Preguntó.

Supe, a pesar de que caminaba delante de mí dándome la espalda, que me lo pregunto de una manera muy cariñosa y atenta.

- Nada… supongo.

Todo el mundo detestaba al comandante. Decían que era frío, insensible y cruel, pero yo no opino así. Él es muy amable y atento conmigo, siempre se preocupa por mí.

En ese momento, se me ocurrió algo. Era una idea que podía costarme la vida, pero algo en mi interior quería correr el riesgo.

- Aun que sí pasó algo.

- ¿Mande? – Dijo el comandante desprevenido. No esperaba que hablase ya que nunca pasaba nada interesante en mis días de escuela… al menos no le informaba nada al comandante para que pareciera que me interesaba.

- Una chica se pasó todo el receso invitando gente para una fiesta que ofrecería el fin de semana. Tenía una voz muy detestable.

- … ¿Y?

- Me dio una invitación a mí.

El comandante Ikari se paró en seco y lo imité. No vi su cara después de decirle eso, pero cambio radicalmente de incredulidad a una furia intensa.

- Y si ese día no tengo pruebas tal vez yo podría…

Fue tan rápido que no supe como lo soporté. Tomó mi hombro para voltear hacia él y me dio una fuerte bofetada. De puro instinto posé mi mano en mi mejilla para calmar el dolor.

- No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso¡¡Oíste bien!! – Me jaló de la muñeca para que lo viera a los ojos. – ¿¡¡Me oíste, Rei!!? – Me volvió a gritar.

Sólo asentí la cabeza mostrando una cara sin expresión alguna y mis ojos ocultando el miedo. Me soltó y me disculpe con él.

El comandante viendo que me inclinaba hacia él, se hincó para estar más o menos a mi altura y me tomó por los hombros.

- Rei, lamento haberte golpeado, pero era necesario. Comprende que no estás diseñada para estas cosas. Es por tu bien, si volviera a suceder tendría que reemplazarte. – Me habló calmadamente y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla herida de una manera paternal.

- Lo comprendo, comandante. Le prometo que no volverá a suceder. – Le dije de la manera menos expresiva, perecía casi un saludo militar.

- Así me gusta. – Dijo al darme una palmada en el hombro. – Ahora vamos, nos estamos retrasando demasiado. – Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nuevamente dándome la espalda.

- Sí, comandante. – Le dije antes de que se volteara y caminé a su lado.

Me veía seria y de lo más normal por fuera, pero por dentro estaba destrozada.

---

Al llegar con la doctora Akagi se preocupó por la herida de mi mejilla. Le dije que fue sólo un incidente en el elevador, nada grave. La doctora no fue fácil de convencer, al parecer, no me tenía confianza. El comandante la separó de mí cuando se estaba volviendo mas pesada y me llevó a las pruebas.

Al entrar al Eva me sentí aliviada. El estar adentro era como si lo único que importaba era yo y el mundo exterior se venía abajo. Toda esa soledad era aliviada por la compañía de la maquina, el único ser que tal vez me comprendía, aun que el estar dentro con todo ese olor a sangre se había vuelto hace unos días casi insoportable.

Me dio curiosidad de ver donde el comandante Ikari supervisaba las órdenes de la mayor Katsuragi. Él, al verme mirarlo, me dedicó una sonrisa afectiva.

Fue sólo unos instantes, pero al verla ya no me emocionaba como antes. Vagamente recuerdo la primera vez que vi esa sonrisa, me sentí completa y útil, me sentía valorada. Ahora al verla, me siento como si diera lastima.

De lo que estoy segura es que no sentí lo mismo al ver la sonrisa de Shinji.

**---**

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Sé que este capítulo es igual de corto que el primero ¡Pero agradezcan! no tardaron nada en leerlo… no, se que no es un consuelo.**

**Intentaré que el próximo sea mas largo, por ahora quiero planear en continuarlo .**

**Bueno… no tengo inspiración para escribir alguna estupidez que les alegre el día o que me deje en vergüenza… xD.**

**Omaigah! ahora díganme que les pareció por un review :D.**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


	3. Chapter 3

**---**

**Disclaimer:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aunque sueñe/desee/mataría por ello.**

**---**

**..::Mi Reflejo::..**

**---**

**Capítulo 3**

- Rei, ya puedes salir de la cabina.

La orden de la mayor Katsuragi me tomó desprevenida, pero supe reaccionar a tiempo para que nadie notara que me encontraba distraída en ese momento.

No quería pasar por donde estaba la doctora porque seguiría entrometiéndose en mi herida de la tarde, así que tomé una ruta un poco más larga con el pretexto de que me encontraría con el comandante Ikari. De haber sabido lo que me diría hubiera preferido responder a todas las interrogantes de la doctora.

- Te espero afuera.

Me lo susurró al oído, sin que los demás notaran. Fui hacia las duchas intentando alejarme lo más rápido posible, pero siempre intentando que nadie notara mi prisa. Después de todo, yo jamás tenía prisa.

Intenté tomar el baño más largo de mi vida, no por el hecho del LCL, en realidad, no quería encontrarme de nuevo con el Comandante. Lamentablemente, el tiempo pasa, a veces rápido, a veces lento. Hasta que mi piel se puso un poco arrugada, salí.

Estuve un buen rato sentada en una banca de los vestidores de las chicas, esperando. Lentamente comencé a cambiarme, pensando que tal vez no tendría tanta utilidad y sería una pérdida de tiempo. Cuando terminé, tomé mi maleta y en lugar de dirigirme a la entrada principal fui al estacionamiento.

Ahí, recargado sobre su auto, me esperaba el Comandante Ikari. Tímidamente agitó su mano en forma de saludo y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, subí al auto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Él se tomó su tiempo para subir al auto y ponerlo en marcha. Mi mirada se mantuvo en la ventana, no tenia deseos de verlo.

- Te fue bien en las pruebas, Rei, – Empezó a hablarme el comandante Ikari a unos cuantos minutos de haber salido de Nerv. - mejor que la última vez.

- Yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo para complacerlo, señor. – Le dije con la mirada aun en la ventana.

- Y eso me gusta. – Añadió sonriendo cínicamente. – Deberías emplearlo con todo lo que te pido¿No crees?

No respondí a su pregunta. Sabía bien a lo que se refería pero me daba náuseas de pensarlo. La primera vez que me ordenó llevar acabo aquel trabajo tuve la vaga impresión de haberlo hecho antes, pero aun así, me desagradó y mi opinión aun no cambia. Aun no logro acostumbrarme a aquella sensación de dolor que el Comodante disfruta.

- Deberías tener más cuidado con Ritsuko, – Dijo después de la pausa. – es muy entrometida. La próxima vez se más convincente.

- Como ordene, Comandante.

No dijo nada, pero estaba satisfecho con mi respuesta. Siempre lo estaba. En lugar de intentar conversar conmigo, quitó su mano de los cambios y la puso sobre mi muslo, que estaba cubierto por mi falda. Lentamente lo masajeaba hasta que logró introducirse bajo la prenda y tocar mi muslo desnudo. No hice nada para detenerlo, pero tampoco significaba que me gustaba.

Pasamos por los edificios por donde se encontraba mi departamento, pero el vehículo no se detuvo ahí. Siguió derecho, más hacia el norte, y tiempo después nos detuvimos en unos apartamentos grandes y lujosos. Entre ellos, se encontraba el hogar del Comandante Ikari.

Conocía su casa, ya había pasado algunas veces ahí. Desde la primera vez que entré supe que no era nada bueno a pesar de no saber muchas cosas, pero no quise tomarle importancia ya que el comandante decía que era algo normal que a veces debía suceder. Aun así, me obligaba a mantenerlo en secreto.

Metió las llaves en el cerrojo y al abrir la puerta me dejó entrar primero en forma de caballerosidad. No me molesté en agradecerle.

- ¿Deseas algo de tomar? – Me preguntó cordialmente entrando a la cocina.

- No, gracias.

- Te traeré un jugo. – Y al entrar a la cocina soltó una risita, pero no entendí la gracia. Siempre me traía algo de tomar aunque se lo negara.

Después de servirme el jugo, el Comandante fue a preparar comida para dos. No comí mucho, no quería comer. El Comandante intentaba entablar una conversación conmigo, pero siempre le contestaba de manera cortante y seca, cosa que le agradaba.

- Rei, no has comido casi nada ¿La comida no te gusta? – Me peguntó después de otra conversación fallida.

- No tengo hambre, Comandante.

Él solo sonrió, no con esa sonrisa falsa a la que todos mostraba, ni la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando alguno de sus planes salía bien, mucho menos una sonrisa amable que a veces solía brindarme… era una sonrisa de perversión.

Lentamente se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia mi lugar, no se molestó en levantar platos ni nada por el estilo. Me tomó por la cintura forzándome a levantarme y me besó. No quise corresponder al beso, mucho menos a las caricias, en realidad no quería que esto sucediera… como muchas veces antes de ésta.

Después del beso fue hacia la habitación, yo lo seguí tomando una pausa para respirar hondamente a su espalda. Cuando entré ya no traía puesta la camisa de la tarde. Vi sus ojos y supe que ese no era un día en el que se portaría amable conmigo.

Me arrojó sobre la cama de un empujón y se colocó sobre mí. Me besó de nuevo y al comenzar con mi cuello giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Vi en el tocador un gran espejo, donde se podía observar casi toda la habitación.

Mi cara se veía igual que siempre, vacía y sin emoción. Mis ojos eran la única diferencia, estaban más vacíos que antes.

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre he hecho lo mismo. Las mismas rutas, las mismas comidas, las mismas acciones, las mismas tácticas… todo ha sido igual ¿Por qué de repente siento que ésta no soy yo?

**---**

**¡Hola!**

** siReNa-cHan se pone escudo anti-ensalada **

**Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que nos leemos, pero… Ya saben U a uno le llegan los deberes, las vacaciones, la vida social… En fin xD!! Muchas cosas sucedieron y por "x" y "y" no encontré un beta para poder estar segura psicológicamente de publicarlo (exageras…) ¡Muchas gracias Tsu!**

**Ahora comentemos el capi:**

**Se que muchos se extrañaron con el comportamiento de Gendo en el capítulo anterior… ¡Y ahora mas me van a reclamar¡Esperen! Ya les había comentado que en la historia necesito que la tercera Rei tenga un avance… Algo distinto al de la serie con el "me vale todo". Aquí intento hacerla comprender mas completas las cosas que dejo inconclusas la segunda.**

**¿Por qué no utilizar a la segunda? Porque ella aun lo que sintiera, sería fiel a Gendo y no sería un desarrollo como lo espero.**

**Para los que preguntaron el comportamiento de Shinji, él aun no sabe que es un clon ni nada (¡Ni siquiera el grandísimo Kaworu ha llegado!) así que con el no hay problema.**

**… No, tampoco será un ShinjixRei, pero cuando quiera puedo cambiarlo… ¡Jaja! por ahora no.**

**Y pobre del que me reclame de que es "contenido fuerte" y demás, es un lime, mención, lo que fuere, pero no fue fuerte. No se quejen de que fue mucho o poco, sólo fue la intención.**

**Creo que me estoy excediendo, ya es demasiado a lo que acostumbro escribir. Sin más, gracias por leer hasta aquí.**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


	4. Chapter 4

**--**

**Disclaimer:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion y sus personajes son propiedad de Gainax, no me pertenece. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, no me demanden.**

**--**

**..:Mi Reflejo:..**

**--**

**Capítulo 4**

El reflejo de la luna alumbraba mi cara. A pesar de ello, seguía igual de pálida que hace varias horas, cuando todo empezó en ésta habitación. Me había despertado antes de que amaneciera o más bien, antes de que el Comandante despertara.

No me molesté por tomarme un baño a pesar de sentirme sucia, sólo tome mi ropa del suelo y me vestí. Antes de salir, me fije en el Comandante que dormía tranquilamente, al parecer, satisfecho. Esa era una de las pocas veces que se le veía una expresión decente en el rostro.

Salí de su casa silenciosamente y caminé hasta la estación más cercana ya que tenía entendido que funcionaba las 24 horas. Era un sábado, así que no me preocuparía por la escuela. Al comprar el boleto, fue cuestión de minutos a que el metro llegara. Al subir me senté en un asiento del final, pero no importaba en donde me sentara, el lugar estaba vació.

Pasadas varias estaciones un grupo de tres chicos se subieron, entre 17 y 20 años. Al parecer, eran de esos tipos que sólo buscan sexo en una mujer, ya que me miraban y se reían lujuriosamente. Después de un rato, se acercaron y dos de ellos se sentaron a mis costados.

- Hola nena, - Me saludó el chico a mi derecha mientras ponía su brazo sobre mis hombros. – ¿Por qué estás tan sola?

- No es bueno que las chicas como tú se paseen solas por donde quieran. – Completó la frase el otro a mi izquierda echando una mirada por todo mi cuerpo.

- ¿No deseas compañía?

Al parecer, el chico esperó a que lo negara o que le gritara, pero simplemente no le contesté. Esto es algo que los llegó a irritar demasiado.

- Vamos mujer, – Replicó el chico frente a mí. – que no te cohíba nuestra presencia, con nosotros estas en absoluta confianza. – Esto último lo dijo en un tono suave y ligeramente provocativo.

- Y ya veras que pronto va a… - Comenzó el chico a mi derecha, acercando su boca a mi cuello, pero algo lo detuvo. – una niña ha jugado muy sucio esta noche. – Concluyó con una sonrisa.

Comprendí que quería decir con ello, pero no importó que lo supiera. Sus compañeros se miraron maliciosamente y sonrieron de la misma manera perversa, con satisfacción, como el Comandante.

- ¿Quién pensaría que detrás de esa carita inocente se esconde una chica sucia? – Me comentó el chico frente a mí.

- ¿Fue rico?

- ¿O no lo fue?

- No pareces satisfecha ¿Querías mas?

- Tres son mejor que uno, ¿Verdad?

Los chicos seguían hablando. Sólo hablaban, provocaban, molestaban. Ninguna de sus palabras tenia sentido sobre mí, no trascendían ni importaban. ¿Qué ganan con intimidar a las chicas por la noche? Por su ropa, se veía que podían pagar a la mujer que fuera, y ellos también olían a sexo, ¿Qué se ganaban con fastidiarle la noche a alguien mas viéndose mas ridículos de lo que ya son?... más bien dicho, ¿Qué esconden tras su actitud?

Se portaban arrogantes e intimidantes, pero no eran más que simple basura que tenia que embriagar a una mujer para poder al menos tener un contacto decente del cual presumir. Las mujeres odian a ese tipo de chicos, los padres detestan el comportamiento irresponsable y vago, ¿Escondían algo más? ¿El no recibir amor los hace comportarse así?... ¿Por qué siempre es el amor?

- ¿Eres sorda o qué? – Dijo el chico que me rodeaba los hombros soltándose para poder verme de lejos, con una mirada de incertidumbre.

- Oye, ¿Eres sorda? – Preguntó con interés el chico frente a mí.

Por dar señales de vida, sólo negué mi cabeza. Era una pregunta, no tenia nada de malo responder… pero además, ¿A quién le interesa?

- A lo mejor es muda. – Dijo el otro chico a mi lado, mirando hacia mi boca, como si de ahí se pudiera leer la respuesta.

Les negué mi cabeza nuevamente, pero eso tampoco contestaba sus preguntas. Ellos se extrañaron al verme así.

- ¿Será un robot?

- Nah, a lo mejor es una retrasada. – Dijo el chico que anteriormente me rodeaba al brazo, causando que sus otros dos amigos se rieran sonoramente.

- O es un alíen. – Les dijo el otro, haciendo que se rieran nuevamente.

- No lo soy.

Se callaron inmediatamente al oírme, no sé si por que era la primera vez que oían mi voz o si era por lo fría que esta sonaba.

- … ¿Disculpa? – Se atrevió uno a preguntarme.

- No soy lo que ustedes llaman, soy una chica normal.

Ante esto, los chicos se rieron más fuerte que con sus propias bromas.

- ¿Cómo que eres normal? Nunca he visto a una chica tan callada y robótica en mi vida.

- Te hace falta vivir. – Al decir esto, me paré para irme. No me tambaleé ya que el movimiento no se sentía en el subterráneo.

- ¡Hey, hey, hey! No te escames. – Me detuvo el chico frente a mí algo alterado.

- No tengo escamas.

- Es un decir, pequeña. – Me respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Si no eres un robot ni un alíen, ¿Qué eres?

¿Qué era? ¿Qué soy?

Es algo que siempre he sabido, la doctora Akagi me lo mostró, al parecer satisfecha de hacerme saber que no era humana y cada que comento errores el Comandante llega a mencionarlo, pero no es muy a menudo. Yo era una creación, un envase, un reemplazo, una mas de todas ellas…

Yo soy un clon.

Sólo una herramienta, algo con que jugar, algo que sirve por poco tiempo, que no es infinito, sólo es temporal. Soy una maquina, una creación para el bien común, para la finalidad que ellos elijan… como una muñeca.

Eso soy para ellos… pero para mi, ¿Qué soy?

Al notar mi reacción, los chicos se miraron entre ellos, intrigados.

- ¿Entonces sí eres un alíen? – Preguntó el chico frente a mí con interés.

- Insisto en el retraso. – Dijo el chico a mi derecha cruzando los brazos.

- Soy…

- Lo sabemos, lo sabemos. Eres sólo una "chica normal" – Repitió el muchacho "gracioso" para causar nuevas risas.

- Yo soy una persona.

- Eso lo sabemos, nena. Sólo falta que digas que eres un trasvertí.

- ¡Soy una persona! – Comencé a hablar en un tono más fuerte.

- Eres rara, eso es lo que eres. – Me dijo el chico a mi izquierda alejándose un poco, al parecer con algo de repugnancia.

- ¡Soy alguien normal! – Al decir esto puse mi cabeza entre mis manos, intentando creer esa mentira.

- Hey, deja de alterarte ¿Quieres? – Dijo un chico tomándome del hombro para calmarme.

- ¡¡No me toques!!

Rápidamente, tomé su mano y le torcí la muñeca al chico, me agaché y lo lancé lejos. Al impactarse su cabeza contra el suelo quedó inconsciente. El chico a mi lado, que ahora estaba a mi espalda, se abalanzó contra mí, pero de un giro sobre mi pie con el otro le di de lleno el pecho y lo estampé con la pared. El último, por miedo, sólo fue a ayudar a levantarse al chico del suelo, que ya estaba inconciente por el impacto del suelo a su cabeza.

Una voz anunció que llegábamos a una estación. Inmediatamente fui hacia la puerta. No era mi parada, faltan unas cuatro estaciones más, pero no quería seguir en aquel lugar.

Al subir los escalones llegue a una calle que se veía aun oscura, tardaría bastante en amanecer. Mis pasos fueron más hacia el sur, directo a mi departamento.

Una persona normal… eso es lo que admití ser. Pero no era normal, ni siquiera llegaba a ser persona. Era una sombra, algo transparente. Yo no era nada.

Pero yo no quiero ser así. No me gusta ser una sombra, la gente puede pisarme. No me gusta ser transparente, nadie puede verme así. Yo no quieo ser nada, quiero ser alguien.

No quiero ocultarme más, no es correcto, no debo hacerlo. Quiero expresarme, tocar, sentir, conocer, apreciar… vivir.

Llegué a mi departamento e inmediatamente tomé una ducha larga y prolongada. Al terminar tomé un ligero desayuno. Asomé mi cabeza al celular, tenía una llamada perdida del Comandante. Lo único que hice fue apagar el teléfono.

Después de ponerme ropa limpia fui hacia mi buró al lado de la cama. Abrí el cajón y entre tantas cosas inservibles vi una pequeña tarjeta, una tarjeta de crédito.

Me la entregaron junto con la credencial de Nerv. A esa cuenta depositaban todas mis pagas, pero sólo la usaba para sacar algo de efectivo y sobrevivir.

La saqué y la metí a mi cartera, supongo que por viejas ó falta de uso no deben caducar. Salí del departamento y después de asegurarlo, me encaminé al centro comercial.

Ser libre… imposible.

Ser nada… nunca más.

**--**

**¡Tanto tiempo sin leernos! Para todos aquellos que pensaron que abandonaría, (Tanto que me mandaron mensajes :D) ¡no chicos! Entiéndanlo, todos tenemos cosas que hacer, y aunque me tarde lo seguiré publicando.**

**Sí, se que fue más que la anterior, pero estuve sin ganas de escribir nada (y admito que no me gusto mucho este capítulo) y con un horario muy apretado. No exagerare diciendo que ni tenia tiempo para comer, pero nunca había tenido tantas cosas que hacer antes y como soy alguien que vive en la pereza fue algo desconcertante. **

**¿Y saben qué? ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Eso implica limpiar mi casa y a veces estar encerrada con mis abuelos pero ya con tiempo y con ganas de escribir.**

**Y… ¿Qué decir? Este capítulo esta un poco mas largo que el anterior, esta medio (Por no decir muy) extraño a mi parecer, y vemos a Rei pensar un poco más como humano (¡Qué discriminante se leyó!). **

**Ahora creo que no tengo nada que decir. Respondo a sus dudas y demás comentarios, ¡y no se desesperen! Los próximos capítulos serán más largos (¡WII!).**

**--**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**--**


	5. Chapter 5

**---**

**Disclaimer:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion son propiedad de Gainax, pero cuando domine al mundo...**

**---**

**..::Mi Reflejo::..**

**---**

**Capítulo 5**

Hace tiempo que estudié las leyes de Newton, pero hasta ahora, no les había prestado tanta atención, en especial a una teoría relacionada con la inercia. Está dice: "Todo cuerpo que se encuentre en reposo o en movimiento tendrá a mantenerse así a menos que otra fuerza cambie su estado". Para la física resulta ser imposible mantener un cuerpo en un movimiento uniforme debido a la gravedad, pero esa ley en mí no se aplicaba.

Yo tenía un movimiento constante, nada podía modificarme y mucho menos detenerme, sólo me dedicaba a mantenerme constante cueste lo que cueste. Pero de un momento a otro, una fuerza superior a mí me detuvo totalmente.

No sé si esto sea bueno o malo, no se muchas cosas después de todo, pero lo que me preocupa es no saber cómo sucedió… o qué fue lo que lo hizo.

Caminé por la vereda de la calle Magnolia y verifiqué por tercera vez la dirección. Parecía ser un barrio bastante tranquilo para tener fiestas los fines de semana, pero seguí mi camino. No tardé en escuchar a lo lejos la música, así que supuse que estaba cerca.

Al llegar a la puerta toqué varias veces y espere. No tardó más de dos minutos en abrir la misma chica molesta… Meiko era su nombre. Me miró sorprendida.

No me dejo pasar inmediatamente, no por descortesía, sólo que se me quedó viendo embobada. Mientras ella me veía de pies a cabeza seguí su mirada y la posé en mi cuerpo para ver que era lo que le llamaba la atención.

Mis sandalias eran sencillas, unas zapatillas negras que terminaban entrelazadas con listones arriba del talón. No compré unas de mucho tacón ya que no tengo experiencia con ellas aun que las vendedoras insistieron en que se me veían estupendas.

Subí mi vista hacia mi vestido, era color morado, casi púrpura. Terminaba con varios cortes diagonales a mis rodillas, una separación en la cadera y un escote a la mitad de mis pechos. A pesar de ser de noche, no tenia mangas. Hacia que me viera bastante provocativa, pero total, así se veía bien… ¿no?

Todo esto se adornaba con pulseras, un collar y aretes de piedras negras que hacían juego entre ellos. Volteé a ver a Meiko y ahora me miraba la cara. Me habían maquillado un poco, sombras, rubor, base… no recuerdo todos los nombres, sólo sabía que mi cara estaba llena de pintura que me hacían ver mejor según muchas personas. No dejé que cortaran mi cabello, pero ahí también metieron sus manos.

Me veía bastante rara a como yo acostumbraba vestir, pero así se vestían las personas normales que asistían a fiestas, y yo sería normal. Sólo me quede observándola, esperando.

- Pasa. – Dijo Meiko después de ver que yo no le diría nada. Se veía un poco avergonzada por no dejarme pasar de inmediato.

Lo hice y me adentré a un ambiente nuevo, totalmente radical al de afuera. Gente charlando, bailando… parecía algo insignificante comparado con ello.

- Así que decidiste venir, ¿Eh?

Asentí la cabeza. Era obvio, ¿No me veía parada frente a ella?

Me dio la espalda para dirigirse a los que habitaban aquel hogar, bajo algo de la música para que la oyeran mejor.

- Muchachos, ella es Rei, esta disponible para todo y para todos. – Dicho esto subió de nuevo el volumen.

Muchos me miraron sorprendidos, por que me "conocían" y no me creían para esas cosas. Otros me miraron con triunfo, al fin algo bueno para la noche.

Volteé a mi lado y Meiko ya no estaba. Vi que en la barra de la cocina había bancos desocupados y me senté, sólo me quede ahí. No tarde en ver a alguien coincida a mi lado.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí primera?

Asuka se acababa de sentar a mi lado, sudando. Al parecer había bailado bastante y se tomaba un descanso. Cuando su pareja de baile le trajo su bebida le dijo que se esfumara y éste asustado hizo caso.

No dije nada ante esto, Asuka es una chica de carácter difícil… esto es típico de ella.

- ¿Te has perdido o quién te ordenó venir aquí? – Me preguntó burlonamente.

- Me invitaron. – Sólo eso contesté.

No fue una respuesta clara para ella ya que levantó una ceja. La dejaba con más dudas que respuestas.

- Ah, claro, supongo. – Puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un gran trago a su cerveza. Ligeramente volteó a verme de reojo. Estábamos en silencio.

Pasaron así varios minutos. Ella bebía, yo me quedo igual. Ella voltea a verme, yo no la miro. Ella espera respuesta, yo no sé que hacer…

Noté que alguien se acercaba, sólo espere a que sucediera. Un chico alto de buen rostro se posó frente Asuka.

- Dicen que bailas bien. – Le dijo.

- Será mejor que te pierdas, no bailaré con mequetrefes como tú. – Asuka contestó de manera tan seca que parecía como un saludo.

El chico sólo se limitó a observarla voltearse y seguir en lo suyo. Sintió mi mirada e inmediatamente volteó a verme. Su rostro cambio.

- Querida dama, ¿Desearía dedicarme está pieza? – Me dijo amablemente.

Su manera al hablar conmigo cambio. Al hablarle a Asuka, parecía casi un reto, pero hacia mi se dirigía como un caballero, sonaba casi como Shinji…

Ante las palabras del chico, Asuka soltó una carcajada amarga.

- ¿Con la muñeca? ¡Por Dios! No es más que un cuerpo con casi vida, te rechazara porque no le han ordenado aceptarte… - tomó un pequeño sorbo y volvió a reírse.

La miré detenidamente, no me creía capaz de llegar sola a aquel lugar y adaptarme, la única idea de eso le causaba gracia. Mi cabeza giró hacia ver al chico. Éste me miró y encogió los hombros, era como si ya se lo esperara.

Una muñeca… un cuerpo con casi vida… yo no quiero ser eso.

- Acepto.

La carcajada de Asuka paró inmediatamente. El chico, que estaba a punto de irse, se detuvo. Los dos me miraron fijamente.

- Tú… ¿Bailarás conmigo? – Dijo él casi sin creérselo.

- Sí, me encantaría hacerlo.

Me paré y caminé hacia donde las personas estaban bailando, él inmediatamente me siguió, Asuka sólo nos miraba atónita.

Al llegar a un punto y me detuve ¿Qué había hecho? Yo no se bailar.

Él me miró confundido y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

- ¿Sabes bailar?

- Yo… no.

- Sólo sígueme.

Comenzó a moverse de una manera extraña para mí, pero aun mas extraño era que coordinaba sus movimientos al ritmo de la música. Lo seguí con algo de desconfianza, pero él siempre me animó a moverme un poco más. Vi varias parejas y tomé algunos de sus pasos. En poco tiempo bailaba como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida.

No pensé que fuera a suceder, pero me sentía igual de vacía.

- Mi nombre es Taro.

- ¿Ah? – ¿Qué había dicho?

- Mi nombre, me llamo Taro. Tú eres Rei, ¿No?

- Sí. – Dije secamente.

Tocaron varios temas, todos parecidos al primero. Después de casi una hora sin parar de bailar Taro lucia cansado. Fue por un trago y me trajo otro a mí. Después me llevó al patio trasero de la casa a unas bancas.

- Y pensar que fue la primera vez que bailaste, fue increíble.

- Ya lo creo. – Lo dije no muy convencida.

Lo vi dar un sorbo a su trago, lo imité. Su sabor era bastante extraño, amargo y me raspaba la garganta. Pero eso era una bebida, tenía que tomar.

- ¡Eh, Taro!

- ¡Yuriko!

Taro se levantó y fue hacia un grupo de chicos, donde una chica lo había llamado. Lo seguí, sólo lo seguí. Él los saludó a todos, parecían ser sus amigos. Yo sólo lo observé actuar.

- Y que, ¿al fin bailaste con la pelirroja? – Dijo un amigo suyo.

- No, es bastante fría, pero ni pienses que perderé la apuesta.

- Pues Takashi ya se te está adelantando… - Dijo la chica a la que nombraban Yuriko.

- ¿¡Que!?

- Al parecer no están en la sala ni en la cocina y al llegar, Takashi le pidió a la niña de la fiesta que guardara bajo llave un cuarto.

- Sí, sí, ya comprendí. – Decía este resignado. – Pronto veré que hacer con ello.

- Pero ni siquiera nos has presentado a tu amiga, ¿Quién es?

Todos posaron su mirada sobre mí. Fue tanta la presión que hasta llegue a sentirme miserable.

**---**

**¡Hola nuevamente a todos!, demasiado sin leernos, ¿verdad?**

**No los aburriré con las anécdotas de mi vida o promesas de escribir pronto, simplemente lo haré cuando pueda, aun así tarde, lo haré. **

**Ahora el capítulo (que es lo importante aquí, ¿no?). Igual algo corto, pero lo sentí más largo que el anterior, ahora esto sí se los prometo, los que siguen serán más largos puesto que son más cosas que explicar y comienza a haber más acción por parte de la primera.**

**Y… pues… ¿qué más?, pensé que teniendo la hoja medio vacía se me ocurriría algo con que llenarla, pero no soy muy buena aventando rollos.**

**Ojala y les haya gustado y ya saben que para cualquier cosa, reviews, correo o lo que quieran.**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


	6. Chapter 6

**---**

**Disclaimer:**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion salió de la mente enferma de Hideaki Anno, no fue idea mía.**

**---**

**..::Mi Reflejo::..**

**---**

**Capítulo 6**

La gente no suele mirarme y yo nunca hago nada para evitar que lo hagan, más bien parece que los alejo de mí. Pero a decir verdad, con eso me siento obscura y extraña.

La mayoría de la gente que me mira lo hace porque me ven de esa manera y quieren descubrir algo más en mí. Descubrir mis secretos, qué oculto tras mi mirada, qué es lo que guardo en mi interior… cosas que una simple mirada no puede descubrir.

Ahora, las personas me miran... ¿no debería ser agradable?

Me miraban con curiosidad y ante esto, me sentí presionada, ya que creo que esperaban un "hola" o algo parecido, pero dentro de mi no se pudo formular alguna palabra para esto.

En cambio Taro, me miró asustado. No comprendí porque, su mirada deja muchas cosas que pensar.

- ¡Oh, sí! ella es Rei. – Dijo algo indiferente, pero alegre de tenerme a su lado rodeando mis hombros con su brazo. Me sentí abrumada con ello.

- Comprendo, es tu nueva "compañera". – Le dijo otro chico mirándolo pícaramente.

- Sí, algo así. – Al decir esto todos rieron, menos yo. De nuevo fui obscura y extraña.

Compañera… reconozco esa palabra. El Comandante la ha usado, no podría contar las veces. Se excusaba de las labores nocturnas siempre que me invitaba a su departamento. Siempre le decía al vice-comandante Fuyutsuki o al que atendía en el teléfono que estaría con una compañera…

Al recordar esto, la idea comenzó a darme miedo.

- Debo irme.

- Rei… ¿Qué sucede? – Me preguntó Taro extrañado.

- Lo siento, debo irme.

No esperé respuesta o alguna otra pregunta, sólo me solté de él y corrí, corrí dentro de la casa. Muchos me miraron por mi reacción pero no me importó en esos momentos.

Entré a la sala y del estruendo de la puerta varios voltearon a verme de nuevo. Sus miradas me acosaban, me buscaban, me asustaba… ¿Por qué? sólo son miradas. Aun así, la presión crece en mí.

Subí las escaleras y vi muchas puertas y gente en los pasillos. Miradas… más y más miradas…

Una puerta no tenia seguro, puesto que las demás tenían el cerrojo verticalmente. No dudé en tomar la oportunidad al instante. Me acerqué rápido, entré y la cerré tras de mi. Sentí que las miradas se esfumaban y lo que quería era fundirme en esa pequeña habitación y pasar ahí la noche… miradas, no más.

O eso creía.

¿Cómo fundirme en la soledad de una habitación si ésta no está sola?

Sobre la cama de esa habitación había dos personas, una conocida, otra mencionada. Asuka estaba boca arriba solamente en ropa interior y el sujetador a punto de caerse y sobre ella un chico moreno, sin camisa y su pantalón a medio desabrochar, que antes aprisionaba su cuello. Los dos me miraban, nuevamente observada.

- ¡Muñeca! – me exalté al oír a Asuka tan alegre. – ¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros?

Sin embargo, el chico no estaba alegre de verme.

- ¿La conoces? – Le dijo él encontradamente, obviamente intentaba no sonar molesto, pero no importaba ya que Asuka ahora no comprendía su tono de voz.

- ¡Sí! ella es mi amiga… de… no recuerdo… - Al decir esto se levanto un poco quitándole la atención a su compañero.

Ella arrastraba las palabras. Era obvio que estaba borracha, muy fuera de si. En cambio él, estaba tan cuerdo que se sentía opacado por mi presencia. Ahora comprendí cual era esa apuesta.

- Sal ahora. – Le dije al chico fríamente.

- Creo que tú eres la que debe de salir, nos interrumpes. – Repuso él en el mismo tono poniéndose de pie. Supuse que haría lo que fuese necesario para sacarme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido se acabó la fiesta? – Preguntó Asuka en un tono de fastidio.

- Sal ahora mismo. – Silabeé levantando más mi voz.

- ¿Y qué si no lo hago? – Me retó posándose frente a mí con gran seguridad.

Le di un golpe en el estomago y él se dobló al sentir la falta de aire, no espero nada de mi ya que su reacción fue lenta. Hice una llave en su cuello lastimándolo y lo saqué de ahí. Evité mirar afuera y cerré la habitación con llave.

Al voltear me encontré con una Asuka, aun soñadora, mirándome atentamente. Parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero seguía sentada observándome atentamente.

Me acerqué para vestirla. Ella me notó y comenzó nuevamente a reprocharme.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aun quiero seguir con Takashi, ¿Por qué lo has sacado?

No obtuvo respuesta mía, pero cada vez se cansaba más ya que me resultaba más difícil vestirla.

- ¿Acaso tú jugaras conmigo ahora?

Dicho esto se me abalanzó y casi me tira en el suelo. Pude sostenerla pero ella no podía consigo misma. Resultaba más molesta que siendo la misma arrogante de siempre.

Terminé de vestirla con algo de dificultad, pero ella seguía hablando incoherencias, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Algo en su chaqueta comenzó a vibrar, era su celular. Noté que tenía varias llamadas pérdidas de ese mismo número… "Baka".

No tuve tiempo para hablar cuando una voz preocupada me interrumpió.

- _¿Asuka? ¿Asuka? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no me has contestado? Misato a comenzado a hacer demasiadas preguntas y ya no sé que responderle ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás ahí? Asuka, contéstame…_

Ahora me explicaba el porque no contestó, resultaba algo irritante.

- _¿Asuka? ¿Estás en la línea?_

Al no sonar tan exaltado haciendo preguntas pude oír mejor esa voz, la voz de Shinji muy preocupado. Pude notar en mi temor al contestar y a la vez impaciencia junto con un cosquilleo por reaccionar.

- ¿Ikari-kun?

Sabía que no tenía caso preguntar pues estaba segura, pero algo en mí quería cerciorarse. Él se quedó mudo un momento, luego reaccionó de la misma manera que yo.

- _¿Ayanami?_

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, él asimilando que yo estaba del otro lado y yo esperando a que él hablara. No se me ocurría nada que decirle.

- _Ayanami… ¿E-estás con Asuka?_

¿Por qué su voz temblaba al hablarme?

- Sí, pero ella no puede contestar.

- _¿¡Qué!? ¿Ella está bien?_

¿Por qué insistía en preguntar por ella?

- Sólo está ebria.

- _Ah… yo… sí, comprendo._

¿Por qué se quedaba en silencio?

- _A-ayanami… ¿Podrías decirme en donde están? Yo… pasare por ustedes._

¿Era miedo lo que se notaba en su voz?

Le di una indicación breve de donde estábamos, entendió a la perfección pues inmediatamente después cortó con un simple "Adiós". Salí de la habitación evitando cruzarme con cualquier persona, en especial por aquellos chicos de la apuesta. No quería tener problemas ahora.

Muchos me miraban curiosos, otros intrigados, pues además de mi presencia la voz de Asuka llamaba mucho la atención. No pude hacer nada para callarla.

Al salir de la casa, ella aun tenía su comportamiento extraño. Vomitó en la acera y luego intentó besarme. En realidad era una molestia, pero después de eso y varias acciones más parecía estar quedándose dormida.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ver el deportivo de la oficial Katsuragi acercarse con Shinji conduciéndolo. Al bajarse del vehículo Asuka fue hacía él con su último esfuerzo e intentó abrazarlo.

- Shinji-kuuuuuun. – Dijo de una manera muy cariñosa con la expresión de una niña pequeña en el rostro.

- Me alegra que estés bien. – Contestó él el saludo tomándola por la cintura para que no se fuera al suelo. Ella posó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y se quedó dormida.

Al mirarme se quedó anonadado. Me miró de arriba hacía abajo, supongo que al igual que Meiko, no esperaba verme vestida así. Cuando me miró a los ojos se sonrojó y rápidamente apartó la mirada.

- ¿Me veo mal? – Me atreví a preguntarle. Me parecía extraño que todos me miraran de la misma manera.

- ¡No! Claro que no, – Se apresuró él a disculparse. – sólo no… no esperaba verte así.

- ¿Cómo luzco? – Insistí.

- ¿Pe-perdón?

- Quiero que me digas como me veo.

Necesitaba saberlo, y si alguien podía decirme la verdad, sería él. Me miró algo confundido, pero después comprendió porqué quería saberlo. Aun ligeramente sonrojado, sonrió al decirme:

- Te ves hermosa.

Subió a Asuka a la parte trasera del auto y tímidamente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que yo entrara. Me sorprendió el gesto aunque es típico de él hacerlo, le di un tímido "Gracias".

El transcurso hacia mi departamento fue silencioso. Noté que Shinji me veía de reojo cada cierto tiempo, ciertamente yo también lo veía a menudo.

Tardamos poco en llegar puesto que quedaba cerca de ahí. Se estacionó y cuando giré para despedirme ya fuera del auto, vi que él también salía.

- No tienes que hacerlo.

- ¿El qué?

- Llevarme a mi departamento. Yo sé como llegar.

Soltó una risa divertida ante mi comentario y caminó hasta quedar a mi lado, insistiendo en acompañarme.

- Ella te necesita.

- Estará bien. – Dijo confiado. Al verla dormida supe que ella no iba a moverse de su sitio.

Subí los escalones con Shinji casi pisándome los talones, no entendía porque insistía en seguirme, ¿Qué esperaba encontrar?

Al llegar a mi destino, metí las llaves al mismo tiempo en que Shinji comenzaba a hablar.

- Quería agradecerte.

- ¿No podías hacerlo abajo? – Inquirí al voltear a verlo.

- Quería tomar valor.

- ¿Para esto? – Volví a preguntar.

Él soltó una risa de nuevo, pero esta vez de nervios.

- Es complicado.

Preferí no seguir preguntando. Para mí, resultaría algo molesto, así que lo dejé continuar.

- Yo… agradezco que ayudaras a Asuka, no sé de que manera lo hiciste…

- Sólo la tome por la cintura y…

- No me refería a eso. – Me interrumpió - Tú… tú no la habrías ayudado, sin embargo lo hiciste. No se por qué, ni tampoco cómo llegaste a aquel lugar… – Me miró nuevamente de pies a cabeza sorprendido. - así. Pero de alguna manera, como fuera que sucedió, me alegra que lo hicieras.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, de tal manera que me podría haber girado para evitarlo, pero no lo hice. Él se inclinó y me besó la mejilla. Fue un gesto leve y algo calido, parecía significar mucho para él… y para mí.

Noté que el calor donde sus labios me tocaron se recorría a lo largo, aunque no tanto como él, que se sonrojaba cada vez más. Se inclinó torpemente como lo hacia siempre, no supe definir si agradeciéndome nuevamente o disculpándose del atrevimiento, pero rápidamente se giró y comenzó a correr al auto.

Me quedé unos momentos más en la misma posición, luego entré gracias al frío de la noche. Al cerrar la puerta me recargué sobre ella hasta resbalarme y quedar sentada sobre el suelo.

Tímidamente toqué la mejilla que Shinji besó y el calor regresó a ellas, así que la aparté rápidamente. Pero eso no me preocupaba ahora, ni Asuka ó lo que diría el Comandante cuando me lo encontrara…

Cambio.

Ese cambio logró notarse, pero no era la manera de reaccionar. Lo supe por lo vacía que me sentía al actuar, por la manera en que me miraban, por lo que decían de mí, porque ésta no soy yo…

Aun así, los resultados me parecieron satisfactorios.

**---**

***Escudo anti-cualquiercosa mode on***

**Ejem… ¿Se puede?**

**Sólo me resta decir un par de cosas: Amo mi carrera, me encantas mis materias, los profesores son soportables, odio si genio, y DETESTO las tareas u____u.**

**La Universidad es muy dura chicos (excepto derecho, nches suertudos ociosos), aprovechen la prepa o la secu, son la onda.**

**Ahooooraaa, lo importante, ¡el capítulo!. Agradezco la paciencia y al fin esta el que todos esperaban, Shinji, un poco corta, pero seguirá siendo continua su aparición (cof, cof, aunque queden ya pocos caps, cof, cof) **

**Tantas cosas de este capítulo me provocan casi a volver con los clásicos SC que tengo en otros fics y meter mi comentario arruina-ecsenas xD, ¡lo juro! pero por el bien del fic tengo que contenerme T___T.**

**---**

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**

**---**


End file.
